One Bottle of Sake
by animeandraia
Summary: Older and not really that much wiser The Bladebreakers play a game of truth or dare. Will one dare jeopardise Kai's relationship with Yuriy? yaoi YK KR


Wow, I've finally uploaded this thingee. Took me long enough, eh? I'm so swamped in homework, extracurricular activities and curling that I'm just… x.x all the time (by the way, my team has a good shot of winning cities this year in curling! Hurrah!). Anywho, this is just my stab at something completely out of the ordinary again. A long while back I was thinking about how so many people complained that _all _the Kai/Rei stuff was the same. Thus this fic was born. I'll try to upload the next chapter within a month… I have most of it written. This'll either be 2 or three chapters. Dunno how long the next chapter will turn out to be. If it's too long then I'll chop it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, this is merely a work of fiction designed for me to work on my writing skills.

Warning: shonen-ai, swearing, mild sexual content, nudity

Dedication: to Billie because she deserves it. To Ja because she's a wonderful inspiration and my fellow obsessed Rei/Kai fan on Gaia. And finally to Gabrella, who had no shame in bugging me about updates on DA.

Thank you: to onee-chan Chris for beta reading. ::hug::

Ages you need to know: Yuriy: 22 ; Rei and Kai : 20 ; Max: 19 ; Takao & Kyoujyu: 18

Name translator: Takao is Tyson, Yuriy is Tala, Kyoujyu is Kenny, Daitenji-san is Mr. Dickinson, Giancarlo is Enrique, Boris is Bryan

-x-x-x-

**Part 1: All Sense of Decency**

The four boys looked at the bottle of sake sitting on the table in their hotel room. It was sealed and there was a note attached to the neck with an elastic band. A hand reached out and removed the elastic band and note.

"Dear boys, I hope you enjoy this. I know some of you are still underage but you deserve this. Have a good time tonight and don't wear yourself out. Sincerely, Daitenji-san." The reader flipped his tail of hair behind his shoulder.

"Do you think we should really drink this?" the blonde glanced at his team-mates nervously.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun, Maxie!" the third boy grabbed the bottle and took the cap off.

"Don't drink directly from the bottle, Takao." The fourth snapped and grabbed the bottle from Takao's hands.

"Don't be such a meanie, Kai!" Takao spat back and pouted at his captain.

Max just grinned and took the bottle from Kai. "Go back to your and Rei's room and grab your glasses. And somebody go get Chief. I think we should have a little game of truth or dare."

"I'll go get Chief!" Rei sang. He grabbed Kai by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

The two remaining boys pushed the bed as close to the wall as possible to clear a space for everyone to sit. Max then went to the bathroom and retrieved the three glasses that were sitting on the counter. Meanwhile Takao had claimed a spot on the floor by the wall so that he could lean back and had a backrest.

Moments later an overexcited Rei dragged a very reluctant Kyoujyu into the room followed by an ever grouchy Kai.

Kyoujyu pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked pleadingly at the others. "But I still have data to-"

"Can't you give it a rest for just _one_ night, Chief?" Takao got up and grabbed Kyoujyu by the arm. "We have this lovely bottle of sake courtesy of Daitenji-san, shouldn't we enjoy it?"

Kyoujyu pulled his arm free. "I don't indulge myself in underage drinking. And you shouldn't either, Takao."

"I'm eighteen now, Chief! I'm not a baby!" Takao whined.

Yes, it had been many years since the Bladebreakers had formed. Over the years the members had changed and matured a great deal… well, maybe not so much in some cases…

Takao was the shortest of the four bladers, standing about 5'5". He had lost a lot of his baby fat, though he still had the appetite that he had when he was 13. He had mellowed out a fair bit, but still had an ego big enough to choke an elephant. Max now stood 6'3" and was the tallest of the group. He had become a little less hyper and had managed to stay as thin as a stick. Thankfully with age his fashion sense had improved, though he still favoured neon colours.

Rei was the next tallest, standing an impressive 5'11" despite his Chinese background. His hair was just as long as ever and his personality just as easygoing and cheerful. His features had hardened though and he looked a fair bit older than the others.

Kai had reached a height of 5'9". His hair had grown out slightly and he still wore the mysterious blue triangles on his face. His personality had softened slightly but he could still be a rite bastard if he so chose to (which was more often than not).

And finally there was Kyoujyu. He stood at about the same height as Takao and had also thinned out; perhaps a bit too much. Due to his habit to work late and sleep little, he had began skipping team meals and such. To the joy of the team they had found out that he in fact would eat meals on his own. Kyoujyu was too smart to risk his health by developing an eating disorder. Perhaps the most stunning change though was the fact that you could now see his eyes. One day he had come to practice with his bangs cut, everyone had seen his green eyes and then promptly fallen over in shock.

Kyoujyu sighed in defeat and looked at the other bladers. "I really have no hope in getting out of this situation, do I?"

Rei grinned like a loon. "Not in the least. Take a seat on the floor, Chief."

The five boys sat in a circle. Starting from Takao left they sat: Max, Kai, Rei and then Kyoujyu.

"So, the rules go as follows," Rei grabbed all the glasses and poured some liquid in each. "Each time it's your turn, you take a drink and then challenge someone Truth or Dare. Then when all the sake's gone we can play spin the bottle." Everyone gave him a strange look. "I was making a joke you guys!" He gave off a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Who's going first then?" Takao took a glass and stared at its contents. He seemed rather eager to get drunk.

Everyone else then took a glass and studied the liquor. Kyoujyu and Max seamed slightly apprehensive while Rei seemed excited. Kai was his usual stoic self.

"How about you go first then." Max said and gestured to Takao.

Takao downed his sake then handed Rei his glass for a refill. He grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Kai! Truth or dare?"

"Do I really have to be playing this trivial game? Kai scowled at his team-mates.

Rei punched him on the shoulder. "Don't be such a spoilsport, Sourpuss. Now answer Takao's question before I beat you with a spoon."

One of the Russian's eyes twitched at the mention of the spoon incident and he scowled at Takao.

"Dare."

A malicious smile spread across Takao's face. Even Kai looked a bit worried. "I dare you to pretend that Rei's your boyfriend while we're at the tournament tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Kai yelled and shot across the circle to severely injure Takao.

Max grabbed one of Kai's arms and Kyoujyu grabbed the other. Rei just sat there in mute astonishment. He obviously hadn't been expecting anything like that. Kai in the meantime struggled against his team-mates to get to Takao.

"Why the hell do you want me to do that? I'm not gay!"

Takao grinned. "Oh really? Then why do you get all those letters from Yuriy? I'm onto you, Kai. You can't hide your gay side forever."

Upon the mention of Yuriy's name Kai went slack and slumped back to his place on the floor. "Fine. But I'll have my revenge on you yet, Takao." Kai refocused his gaze on Max. "Truth or Dare, Blondie?" He downed the sake in one quick gulp and stared at his glass, longing for it to magically refill.

Max gulped. Kai wasn't in the best of moods now, so a dare from him might be rather dangerous. "Truth." He gulped out.

"Are you really a virgin?" Kai raised his eyes from his glass to stare at Max.

Emotions ranging from surprise to amusement to horror flashed across the American's face. He hadn't been expecting Kai to ask something so… 'dirty'. "Well… I uh… you see… no."

Everyone blinked back at him.

"Do I have to tell you the story now?" Max whined and glanced nervously at his team-mates.

"You bet you do." Tyson grinned.

"Well, it happened when the team broke up last, and everyone went back to their respective home teams. I was sitting at my breakfast table eating cereal when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and found Oliver standing there. He looked rather distraught and immediately flung his arms around me. Later he informed me that he'd had a fight with Giancarlo and Giancarlo had called off their relationship. Since he was in such tough shape I convinced mum to let him stay with us for a while. Especially since he had flown all the way to America to get away from Giancarlo and see me… don't know why he chose to come see me though. He was with us until the Bladebreakers reformed last month."

"I bet he did all the cooking too!" Takao grinned. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"One night when everyone else was out but the two of us, he got me liquored up and then somehow we wound up in bed." Max blushed as he finished his story. "Shortly after was the tournament, Oliver went back to talk to Giancarlo. Apparently they're back together now."

"I didn't realise those two were together." Kai swatted some hair out of his eyes but it just fell back into place.

"Apparently they had a casual relationship for a couple years, then they got serious for a while, then had their break-up and now they're back together," Max said in a rush.

"I knew Oliver was gay the second I met him, but I didn't realise Giancarlo was as well." Kyoujyu pushed his glasses up on his nose. "So Max, who's it going to be?"

"Might as well be you, Chief. Truth or dare?" He downed his sake.

Kyoujyu wrinkled his nose in thought. "Seeing as the dare that Kai received was worse than the truth that Max got, I'll go with truth."

"You gotta learn to live a little more." Max shook his head and grinned. "Right, so Kyoujyu's truth will be… exactly how many porn sites do you have bookmarked? And don't even think about lying, we'll go confiscate your laptop later on if we don't trust you."

Kenny turned an impressive shade of red and glanced amongst his comrades. "I... twenty-three." He bowed his head in shame.

Rei grinned. "And how many of them are gay porn sites?"

"fmwlfn," Kyoujyu muttered.

The four bladders blinked and glanced at each other. Nobody had understood what Kyoujyu had just said.

Takao gently lifted Kyoujyu's face up. "What'd you say man? Nobody understood you."

"I said eleven!" Kyoujyu glared up at Takao.

"Whoa…" Takao scratched his head with his left hand then slung his right arm around Kyoujyu. "I didn't know you swung that way, man."

"I didn't know anyone else did until tonight… well, except for Rei." Max looked around the circle thoughtfully.

"HEY!" Rei scowled. "Are you implying that I'm flamboyantly gay?"

"He's never admitted to it, so he could just be a metro though." Max gave Rei a weak smile. "Wait, are you actually gay?"

"I'm bi." Rei pouted.

"That's close enough then. Don't you guys find it amazing that we've known each other for so long, but never managed to share our sexual preferences with each other?" Max grinned.

"Is it really so surprising that Sourpuss never told us? He barely tells us anything." Takao gestured to Kai who just snarled in return.

The two then got into a glaring match. Max, Kyoujyu and Rei could practically see little anime pulses appearing on their heads.

Rei looped an arm over Kai's shoulder and smiled. "Ok Kyoujyu, who's your victim?"

Kyoujyu pushed his glasses up on his nose again and looked around the circle. Kai and Tyson were still death glaring each other and Max had just truthed him… so that left one victim. "Rei, truth or dare?"

A sly smile crept across Rei's face. "Dare, naturally. I'm not a pansy like you two." He gestured lazily at Kyoujyu and Max with his free hand.

"OH! Can I give him a dare Kyoujyu? PLEASE?" Takao averted his stare form Kai and pleaded to Kyoujyu. "I have a really good one!"

Kyoujyu leaned away from the overexcited Takao. "Sure, sure, as long as you don't yell in my ear again."

"OK! I dare Rei to dress as a girl next time we go clubbing!"

Everyone seemed shocked except for Rei, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Will I be wearing a skirt or pants?"

"Oh come on, a skirt! It's no fun if you don't wear one. Besides, I'm sure you have the legs to pull it off too. Especially since you have one nice upper body."

"He does have nice legs," Kai stated. That received him a cuff on the head by Rei.

The neko-jin pouted and looked around at his team-mates. "It seems that everyone's been checking me out. I guess that's not a bad thing. It must mean that I'm the sexiest of us all."

"Whatever floats your deluded little boat." Kai muttered and leaned back on one arm.

That little comment caused Rei to grab a pillow off the bed and start beating Kai with it relentlessly. "You heartless bastard!" Rei grinned.

Kai grabbed the pillow and wrenched it from Rei's hands. "You're so dead, Kon!"

Rei's eyes widened and he leapt up from the floor. Kai followed suit and chased after Rei. Being that it was a small room, they didn't have far to go and Kai quickly had Rei cornered by the door.

"Uh… You wouldn't bother reconsidering your actions, would you?" Rei smiled nervously and tried to edge his way past Kai.

A malicious smile came across Kai's face and he pulled the pillow back, ready to swing. "You're the one that started this. Now you have to pay penance." He began relentlessly thwacking Rei with the pillow.

It was a brutal massacre and Max was just about to get up and help when Rei grabbed the pillow and hugged it to his chest, bringing Kai with it.

"You swung your last swing, Hiwatari." With all his might he pushed Kai and sent him flailing to the ground. While he was still down and stunned Rei plopped none to gracefully on Kai's chest and pinned his arms. "I win." He smiled playfully.

"What I wouldn't give for a camera right about now." Takao grinned and made a square with his fingers to simulate framing a picture. "Wouldn't Yuriy be interested in seeing what his boyfriend does when he's not around?"

"As soon as I'm free you're dead, Takao." Kai hissed and tried to flip the content kitten off of his chest. "Damn you stupid cat, let me go!" (1)

Rei smiled sweetly. "Say pretty please with a cherry on top."

Kai snarled. "Pretty please with a goddamn fucking cherry on top."

"And sprinkles? I like the rainbow kind." He wriggled his but a little to get more comfortable on Kai's abdomen. Which only resulted in knocking more air out of Kai.

"I'll buy you an ice cream sundae tomorrow if you get off me."

Rei's eyes lit up. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise to buy you a sundae. Now get the fuck off of me!"

"Ok." Rei bounced off of Kai and then pranced over to his other friends.

At that moment one thought crossed everyone else's mind, 'exactly how much sake has Rei snuck so far?'

"Should we maybe get back to this game?" Kyoujyu asked. "I do want to get to that data sometime tonight."

Kai took his seat between Max and Rei and scowled over at Takao. "Who's your victim then, Rei?"

After downing his sake he glanced over to Takao. "Seeing as you haven't gone yet, might as well be you, Takao."

"Dare! Give me a dare!"

Rei chewed on his lip as he stared at the overexcited Takao. "What to do, what to do…"

"Let me give him a dare." Kai smiled slightly.

A panicked look came over Takao's face. "No, that's not fair! He can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because Rei should make up his own dares!"

"That's rather hypocritical." Kai smirked. "You gave Rei a dare for Kyoujyu."

The younger boy blinked. "Oh yah… I guess I did." His shoulders slumped dejectedly. "So what's it going to be then, Kai?"

Slowly Kai cracked each of his knuckles. All the while, Takao became increasingly antsy. Finally he spoke. "You will first strip naked then go outside and sing 'I'm a little teapot', along with hand gestures, in front of the hotel." (2)

There was silence for a second, then Max and Rei burst into hysterical laughter. Takao paled so that his face was almost the colour of Kai's.

A satisfied look came over Kai. "You're not going to back out, are you?"

"If you give me a glass of sake then I'll do it."

The older blader chewed his lip. "Fine, but you have to do an encore of 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'."

"Fine." Takao muttered and grabbed the bottle of sake. He filled his glass and downed the liquor. "Do I walk down to the front doors naked, or do I strip downstairs?"

"Strip here and wear a bathrobe down there, you twit." Kai sighed and rubbed his head.

Slowly Takao got to his feet. "Well, if I must strip I'll do it in a way that you'll all enjoy." He reached over to the nightstand and switched the radio on. He flipped stations until he came to something with sultry singing and a slow melody.

Gently Takao began swaying to the music. He bent down slightly and slid a hand up his leg, crotch and then stomach. He hooked a finger under the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled the light material up. After a few seconds a soft pink nipple showed. He then brought his other hand to his stomach and slowly stroked the soft skin. Quickly, he slipped his shirt off and tossed it onto Kyoujyu's head.

Despite some gasps early on, everyone was enjoying the show. Kai had been the most apprehensive about it; however, a faint smile now crossed his face, but only for a second.

"Tease," Kai accused.

"Pervert," Takao accused back and then continued with the show.

He slid a hand down his chest, to his abdomen and then down his hips. He moved tantalisingly slow, trying to get his companions more anxious. Slowly, he undid the zipper to his jeans and the button. Tantalisingly slow, he slid down his jeans to reveal black boxers. Swaying his hips Takao walked over to Max and sat down in his lap.

To say the least, this surprised Max. The blonde coughed. "Uhh… Takao…"

Takao put a finger to the American's lips and ran his fingers through his hair. "Maxie…" He slid his right index finger down his right leg until he got to his sock. He slid it off then threw it at Kai.

The Russian boy caught the sock five cm from his face and shook his head. Seconds later the other sock flew at Rei who caught it just as easily.

Now all that was left on the Japanese boy were his boxers. Still sitting on Max's lap he wriggled out of them and threw them at Kai who merely ducked the discarded undergarment.

Max was rather bewildered during all this. But how could you blame him? He had a naked Japanese boy sitting in his lap. "Uh… Takao…" Max tried again.

Rolling his eyes Kai got up and went to the closet by the door. He grabbed a white hotel robe and threw it over Takao. "Come on, put this on and let's go outside."

Getting off of Max's lap, Takao put on the robe. "I hope you boys all enjoyed the show." He grinned brightly.

Rei smiled and looped an arm over Takao's shoulders. "You're no stripper, but that wasn't bad either. You know, I was offered a lot of money to work at a strip club once." All eyes turned to Rei. "It was just after my 19th birthday and I was with Lee in China. He suggested we go into one. One of the employees caught sight of me and offered me a job."

"So what did you do?" Takao inquired.

The neko-jin smirked. "Well, I was tempted, especially since it was a lot of money, but I declined. I don't show this body of mine to just anyone."

Kai shook his head as he opened the door. "No, just to those you think are mildly attractive." Rei smacked him in the shoulder lightly then rolled his eyes.

They boys went into the hallway and headed downstairs.

"So how much has Kai seen then?" Takao smirked at Rei.

Rei grinned. "A lot more than most." He winked at Kai who blushed slightly. But seeing as Kai was leading the group, nobody saw.

The five boys exited the hotel and walked out onto the quieting street. It was well past 11 and there weren't many cars. They moved onto the lawn and Takao shed his bathrobe. He then proceeded to sing 'I'm a little Teapot' (along with hand gestures) and Mary had a Little Lamb at the top of his lungs. It was at the end of this ordeal that everyone knew that Takao was in fact tone-deaf. Immediately after he finished Mary Had a Little Lamb Takao returned the bath robe to his body and turned to his friends.

"Ok, let's go inside now. I'm really cold!"

It was at that point Max fell over laughing. "I can't," he giggled madly. "Believe you… hahahaha… you did that!" He snorted.

Takao's eye twitched. "Hey, it was a dare, Max! Quit laughing!"

Rei and Kai were both chuckling slightly and Kyoujyu was merely smiling.

After a few more seconds Max calmed down slightly. "Takao, this is something I will NEVER forget."

Scowling Takao turned his back to his team-mate. "Come on, we're going inside." With that he started off across the grass and into the hotel.

Upon re-entering the room Takao grabbed his clothes and got dressed as quickly as possible. "Ok, now I get to choose someone, right?" He glanced around the circle.

"Go for it." Rei smiled.

Smiling evilly Takao turned his head to Max. "Ok Maxie, truth or dare?"

"Come on, give me a dare." Max smiled wickedly.

Takao chewed his lip for a moment before he smiled. "Stuff you underwear with ice." (3)

Max blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said stuff your underwear with ice." Takao rolled his eyes.

A bright blush crept over Max's face. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Oh!" Takao blushed as well. "Uhh… then…"

Rei sighed with impatience. "Right, I'm going to the bathroom, hopefully you'll have decided something for Max to do by the time I'm done." The neko-jin got up quickly and made his way to the washroom.

As soon as the bathroom door clicked shut Takao began talking in quick and low voice. "Max, when Rei gets out of the bathroom, I want you to moon him."

The blonde blinked. "Isn't that a bit-"

"Who cares, I just want to see the look on Rei's face! Dude, does anyone know where I put my camera?" Takao sprung to his feet and began rifling through his bag.

Max got up from the floor and walked over to the bathroom door. He undid his belt and then squatted down in front of the door awaiting Rei. Everyone else positioned themselves to the sides to watch what was about to happen.

The door opened slowly. "Ok, did you guys…" Rei's eyes fell on Max. One eyebrow raided and then the Chinese blader burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh! That was a good one!"

"And I got a picture of your face!" Takao grinned. Rei gave Takao a sideways glance and then began laughing harder. "On my digital camera! Let's all laugh at Rei's face again!"

Everyone crowded around Takao to look at the little screen on his camera. Rei's face was displayed on the screen. Everyone laughed again, even Kai, and then everyone headed back to the spot on the floor.

"Ok, Maxie. It's your turn." Takao smiled.

The blonde drank his liquor slowly then licked his lips. Decisions, decisions…"Kai." He smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kai said with little thought.

Everyone blinked at their captain with surprise.

"Ok then… so Kai, how much of Rei have you seen exactly? And how did it happen?"

The crimson-eyed boy glared slightly. "Well, having shared rooms together so much we've seen each other in just underwear a lot. But one day things… went a little further. That's when we found out about each other's preferences."

"Whoa, you're telling me that you two already knew that the other was gay?" Max leaned forward and glanced between his two team-mates.

Rei nodded. "Hn. It was-"

"Hey! Kai's telling the story," Takao interjected. "He's the one that got the truth after all."

"Ahh, sorry." Rei smiled and sweatdropped. "Please continue, Sourpuss."

Kai merely rolled his eyes at the neko-jin. "It was two years back after the World Championships in America. It was the night after Rei and I beat Yuriy and Boris in the semi-final match. We were back in the hotel room and Rei had gotten a hold of some vodka. We had a few drinks and wound up confessing a few things. One of those things being that for a couple years, Rei had had a crush on me."

The three who didn't know the story all looked over at Rei who was blushing slightly.

"I also admitted to him that the reason I'd been spending so much time in Russia, and the reason that I had returned to NeoBorg for a time was because I had started a relationship with Yuriy, who was a childhood friend."

"Whoa, you and Yuriy are childhood friends?" Max blinked.

"That's not important to the story." Kai shot at the American. Flicking some of his bangs out of his eyes he went back to his story. "Anyways, after our confessions we sort of wound up making out."

Takao snorted. "Sort of wound up? I bet Rei jumped you."

The neko-jin shot him an annoyed look. "Hmph, I wasn't the one who did the jumping. _He_ made the first move anyway." He gestured towards Kai with his head.

"Are you quite done interrupting me?" Kai scowled at Takao and Rei. I'd like to finish sometime if you don't' mind.

Rolling his eyes Takao waved absently at Kai. "Go ahead, I'll be quiet."

"Good." Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "After making out for a good long while Rei and I…" He glanced over at the Chinese blader, who gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, we sort of slept together."

Takao, Max and Kyoujyu gasped in unison. All three of their mouths dropped open as they glanced between Kai and Rei.

"Hey, don't look so surprised…" Rei glanced between his team-mates, a little unsure of what to say. "It was just a one-time fling."

"But, didn't you cheat on Yuriy?" Kyoujyu asked and pushed his glasses up on his nose. He seemed to be the most calm of the three.

Kai laughed nervously. "Oh, I told Yuriy about what happened… He threw his hair brush at me. Then a shoe… and finally a paperweight. The last one was the only one that hit me. But after I started to bleed on the carpet he calmed down a bit and we talked calmly about what happened. He wasn't really that happy at first, but he accepted it eventually."

"Though he sent me a few death threat letters…" Rei murmured.

"Ok, let's move on with the game," Takao said.

"Rei, truth or dare?" Kai asked.

Rei turned to his captain and winked. "Give me a dare."

"I dare you to end this damn game by pouring the rest of the sake down the loo. We should get some sleep and nobody's going to be any use tomorrow against NeoBorg if they have a hangover."

"Aww, don't be such a party poop!" Takao yelled.

"Calm down, Takao." Kyoujyu pushed his glasses up. "Besides, Kai has a very good point this game has gone on for far too long. I'll hold onto the bottle and you guys can have the rest tomorrow after you WIN." Kyoujyu grabbed the bottle and made his way to the door. Takao made a break to grab the other boy but Kai was faster and took managed to restrain the younger boy until Kyoujyu was out of the room.

Chuckling Rei got to his feet. "Come on, Kai. We should leave these two to get some sleep."

Kai released the younger boy and stalked towards the door, Rei closely behind him. " No fooling around, you two. You need to get some rest for the tournament tomorrow. This is for the World Title, we can't lose." With that he exited the room and stalked across the hall.

"Isn't he chipper?" Takao muttered as Rei closed the door to Takao and Max's room.

-x-x-x-

Rei rolled over onto his side of the bed he shared with Kai. Gently he prodded Kai until the other boy rolled over and glared at him.

"So, you're going to be ok with this pretending to be my boy-toy?"

"Boy**friend**. And whatever."

Rei grinned. "I never would have guessed that the great Kai Hiwatari was in a truly long-term relationship. I figured you were the type to just have one night stands."

Said boy just scowled.

"Had I know that earlier then maybe I would have made a move to steal you from Yuriy." Rei winked and placed a hand on Kai's hip. The other boy's eyes widened in surprise and he blinked. "What? I always found you fascinating…"His pink tongue darted outward to lick his lips.

Both boys were well aware of the effect that Rei's behaviour was having on Kai. Rei closed the gap between them until their noses were touching.

"I'd snog you right now, but then Yuriy **really** would murder me." Rei winked, gave Kai a peck on the check and rolled over.

That night one very cheerful neko-jin slept peacefully while a very bewildered Russian was kept up most of the night wondering how he was going to make tomorrow work.

-x-x-x-

A loud knock resounded throughout the hotel room. One blader still lay in bed. Said blader put a pillow over his head then disappeared under the covers.

Another blader swung the bathroom door open, filling the adjacent room with the scent of ginger. "Kai, get the door, I'm only in a towel." There was no response. "Kai?" The room was still silent. "He must have gone out…" One very wet and agitated neko-jin walked over to the door, all the while snuggling up the towel around his waist.

There was another more urgent knock at the door.

"Yeesh, I'm coming." Rei swung the door open and glared at the other person. "What?" he spat.

Max's eyes widened as he looked Rei up and down. "Uhh…"

Rei crossed his arms over his chest and gave Max a glare worthy of Kai. He did **not** like to have his showers interrupted.

"Kyoujyu, Takao and I were going down for breakfast, we were wondering if you and Kai were coming too." He gave his team-mate a weak smile.

"No."

Rei slammed the door and retreated back to the bathroom. He grabbed a glass from the counter, filled with icy water. He then snuck back into the other room slowly approached the figure on the bed. One hand timidly holding the glass, he quickly ripped off the covers and removed the pillow with the other. Kai only had time to turn his head 5 centimetres before he was drenched in ice water. "Up!"

Kai shot up with a start and gave Rei his iciest glare possible. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You made me answer the door in this!" Rei jabbed at his towel in annoyance.

In all the excitement the knot on Rei's towel had loosened and at that moment it slid from his hips to the floor. Both boys froze in utter shock. A brilliant red glow spread across Rei's face and he quickly snatched up the towel and replaced it around his hips.

A soft laugh escaped Kai's lips and he pulled the very embarrassed Rei onto the bed beside him. "Come on, let's get ready for breakfast." He leaned over and licked up Rei's neck, causing Rei to blush further. "My boy-toy." Kai got up and snuck into the bathroom.

After Rei realised what had happened it was too late. He made his way over to the door and banged furiously on it. "Come on, Kai! I'm not done in there!"

"No way! You take too long." Came Kai's voice from the other side. "Just let me take a quick shower then it's all yours again." The water turned on and one annoyed neko-jin slid to the floor plotting his revenge. Then it hit him. He went the hotel phone and picked up the receiver. "I need to make an outgoing call…"

-x-x-x-

I know I owe more credits, but I can't remember who suggested what. So just a general thanks to everyone that may have inspired me. Lurves you all.

I am aware that they probably don't call him Chief in the Japanese version, but eff that. I like the English nickname. W0rd.

Please leave an intelligent review. Flames will be mocked.

-x-x-x-

(1) I just realised that it referenced to Kyo of Fruits Basket.

(2) Credit goes to onee-chan for this one.

(3) Credit goes to Starkiss for this one.

Jeopardise


End file.
